


Новое платье

by flemern



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flemern/pseuds/flemern
Summary: типа старая несмешная шутка про редизайн униформы Ноев





	

Владелец небольшого, но популярного среди парижской молодежи комиссионного магазина _La Cour des Miracles_ уже с полчаса наблюдал за одним из своих посетителей. С легкостью, удивительной для своей комплекции, этот господин в высокой шляпе сновал между вешалками и корзинами, мурлыча под нос какую-то песенку. Слов мсье продавец разобрать не мог, но мотивчик ему решительно не нравился.  
— Доброго вечерочка вам! — чудаковатый клиент, наконец, выбрал все необходимое и теперь аккуратно складывал на большие медные весы лифчики, большей частью белые.  
Много лифчиков. Почти весь имеющийся ассортимент.  
Владелец комиссионного магазина, щелкнув костяшками пальцев по лакированному боку кассы, понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
— Мсье собирается порадовать мадам?  
Странный покупатель улыбнулся в ответ. Вернее, постарался улыбнуться еще шире, чем всегда.  
— Нет, это для костюмчиков... Для славных, новых костюмчиков.  
— Мсье содержит кабаре? — ухмылка торговца стала еще шире.  
— О. Нет. Не совсем, — Тысячелетний Граф был несколько сбит с толку и дважды пересчитал монеты, прежде чем брякнуть их на стойку возле кассы. Граф не очень жаловал походы по магазинам, но куда денешься, если дело не ждет. К тому же, последний раз он ходил за покупками в прошлом веке, если память не врет.  
— Не совсем? Неужели... дом терпимости? Я могу посоветовать вам взять чулок. Вот эти, красные, практически новые и с кружевом ручной работы!  
— Нет-нет, благодарю. Мне бы кожи, на сапоги... Доброго вечерочка вам! — господин в цилиндре повторил свое приветствие. Оно у него здорово получалось.  
Затем он резво сгреб свои покупки в мешок и, взвалив его на плечо, направился к выходу.  
— Приходите к нам еще, — с надеждой проговорил владелец комиссионного магазина ему вслед.

— Род, а скажи-ка, зачем Графу понадобилась швейная машинка? — Тики отодвинул от себя тарелку и потянулся за вином. Обед семьи Ноев подходил к концу, после все должны были встречать Графа, который обещал показать нечто важное.  
— Он сказал, что будет шить мне платье, — невозмутимо ответила Старшая, догрызая леденец. — И тебе, Тики, тоже.  
— И мне платье? — уточнил Микк. За его спиной из стены медленно выходил Шерил с видом триумфатора в совершенно нелепом костюме. Даже Джасдеви перестали макать ветчину в бланманже и молча воззрились на вошедшего.  
— Ну как? — вопросил Шерил, не очень ловко изображая пируэт.  
— То есть таки платье, — изумленно протянул Тики, рассматривая Шерила снизу вверх.  
— Это новая униформа! — радостно возвестила Род. — У нас у всех такая будет. Только тебе, Тики, одного рукава не хватило — у Графа лиф... ткань почти вся вышла. Да и все равно Джасдеви выкройку задевали куда-то.  
Тики решил воздержаться от комментариев, думая о том, что новая форма хороша и без рукава всем, кроме одного: при виде Ноев экзорцисты больше не будут драться. Они лягут и умрут от эстетического шока, а кто покрепче, типа генералов — от хохота.


End file.
